mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Controls
Controls is a menu that allows players to create or change the button configuration of the game. It is present in both games of the ''Super Smash Flash'' series, as well as both games of the ''Yeah Jam Fury'' series. In Super Smash Flash Controls is one of the exclusive features for the downloadable, EXE version of Super Smash Flash, where it is found in the options menu. Players are able to have a configuration for both player one and player two. Changing the control set in SSF is a lot simpler than in Super Smash Bros. Melee (which requires a name entry first), as players only have to click on the desired command and press the new key they want to assign it. There are six inputs the player can configure: four are assigned to movement while the other two are assigned to attacking and jumping. Players can also reset any change done to the controls configuration to revert to the default configuration. In Super Smash Flash 2 Unlike in SSF, the controls option in Super Smash Flash 2 is available for both the browser and downloadable versions. It is still available in the options menu, and it has been expanded to accommodate up to four control configurations for four players. It also now includes a feature allowing a separate controller to be used for each input. As movesets for characters have been greatly expanded to be more akin to how they are in the official ''Super Smash Bros.'' games, there are now 18 inputs for the player: four buttons for movement, one for regular attacks, one for special moves, one for grabbing, two for shielding (one is already assigned while the other is optional), one for taunting, one for pausing, two optional buttons for jumping, one optional button for dashing and four other optional buttons for "C-stick" performances. Along with these commands, players also have the additional functions of tap jump (which allows to jump with the assigned up key), auto-dash (which changes the optional dash button from to "walk") and d-tap dash (double tap dashing). It should be noted that having the auto-dash function enabled means the player cannot select d-tap dash. Unlike in SSF, there's no way to normally reset the controls back to the default settings so it has to be done manually or by clearing all data. In Yeah Jam Fury Controls is one of the features found in the settings menu of Yeah Jam Fury. There are ten inputs the player can configure: two are assigned to movement, four are assigned to switching characters (three for specific characters and one for a "Quick Switch" to the previously selected character), and the other four are assigned to jumping, using the character's special ability, viewing the mango and pausing. Most of these controls can also be assigned a second alternative input (with the exception of the movement, mango, and pausing inputs, which can only be assigned one). Players can also reset any change done to the controls configuration to revert to the default configuration. In Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody! The controls option in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody! is found in the settings menu, and it is now called "Review Controls" in that menu. The controls menu has been slightly expanded from its predecessor to include a feature allowing a separate controller to be used for each control. The controls themselves are mostly the same, but unlike in the original YJF, each control can only be assigned a single input. It also now includes two additional controls for switching between characters: one to cycle left and one to cycle right. Additionally, there is now a directional downward control that allows Yeah to "Quick Drop" a Yellow Block directly beneath him. Like in YJF, players can reset any change done to the controls configuration to revert to the default configuration. Gallery Super Smash Flash 2 Early designs SSF2 Demo Control menu v0.5.png|SSF2's controls menu in demos 0.5. SSF2 Demo Control menu v0.6-7.png|SSF2's controls menu in demos 0.6 and 0.7. SSF2 Demo Control menu v0.8.png|SSF2's controls menu in demo v0.8. Control menu ssf2.png|SSF2's controls menu in demo v0.9b. SSF2 Beta 11_13_2019 4_55_18 PM.png|''SSF2's controls menu in demo v1.1.0.1 Beta ''Yeah Jam Fury YJF - Control.png|The default control scheme shown on the start screen. Early design YJF - Hack - Control A.png|The first control scheme that could be selected, labeled A. YJF - Hack - Control B.png|The second control scheme that could be selected, labeled B. Trivia *Prior to v0.9a of the ''SSF2'' Demo, because there was no direct option to enable tap jump, the game allowed the player to assign the same key to both up and jump. *Prior to the update of Yeah Jam Fury, the game did not feature a control editor and instead only allowed the player to select between one of two control schemes. Category:Yeah Jam Fury Category:Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody! Category:Yeah Jam Fury series Category:Game controls